All for the Love of Brittany
by purrpickle
Summary: Brittany has two wonderful girlfriends. However, their feud is pulling her in two different directions. When push comes to shove, can Santana and Rachel work together to ensure they don't lose her? Established Brittberry & Brittana. Pezberry? Berrittana?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. Well, here's another idea that I needed to jot down before I lost it. This will be a continuing story, but I don't know how quickly I will be updating, as school is takin' up a lot of the time. Also, Echoes of the Past is the most important story to me right now, so I'll probably be concentrating on that more than others, but I really can't predict what my mind wants me to do. This story and You Could Do Better being examples of that.

Anyway, this story includes Rachel/Brittany (Brittberry or Pieberry), Santana/Brittany (Brittana), and I'll let you figure out if Santana/Rachel (Pezberry) and Santana/Rachel/Brittany (Berrittana) will show up as well...

* * *

><p>"You <em>sure<em> you're not jealous of me, Berry?"

"Yes. I know she loves me just as much as she loves you. She doesn't play favorites."

"No shit. This is evidence of that." Santana gestured back and forth between them, eyeing Rachel disapprovingly. "The fact that we're here, together, _for her_, and I'm not trying to kill you… Yeah, I'd say it's a good thing she doesn't play favorites."

Rachel sighed. "Santana, are you mad at me?" she asked slowly, stirring her straw through the ice cubes in her iced tea, "Because you two were already…Together… When I…"

"When you barged into our relationship?" Santana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, giving her a piercing stare.

Rachel winced. "I think that answers my question." She set her glass down.

"No. No," Santana shook her head, settling back in the booth, "Don't get me wrong. You may have weaseled your way into her affections, but I always knew she would eventually find someone else. I just hadn't expected _who_."

Rachel let out a soft breath of air, the corners of her lips turning up. "Believe me, I hadn't either. But what Brittany wants…"

"…Brittany gets." Santana nodded, her lips a straight line. Studying Rachel, she leaned forward, narrowing her eyes and lowering her voice, "Berry, understand this: I don't like you. If I had my way, you'd be kidnapped by sex slavers and shipped off to Thailand, where you'd be forced to work as a transgendered prostitute before you die of multiple STDs, suffocating in a puddle of your own vomit, alone and unloved."

Rachel tilted her head. "Well. _That_ was certainly… _Colorful_. Had you been working on that one long?"

Santana casually shrugged, uncrossing her arms so she could grab her ice water, "Since I walked into the restaurant."

"Hmm." Rachel nodded. "Well, unfortunately for you – but splendid for me – Brittany loves me. She wouldn't be very happy if I just suddenly disappeared." Smiling sweetly at Santana, she picked up the basket of breadsticks, bringing them over to her side.

"_I know_." Snatching the basket back almost before Rachel had finished pulling out a breadstick, Santana tauntingly dropped it down onto the table as far away from Rachel as she could put it. "Why do you think I'm here? For shits and giggles?"

Rachel broke her breadstick in half, glaring balefully at Santana from under her bangs. "_Please_," she shook her head, "I asked you to come here and meet me because Brittany's getting upset that we don't get along. I decided to be the better person and attempt to put our differences behind us. We may not _like _each other, but for Brittany's sake, we should try to learn how to be civil with each other." She raised an eyebrow. "I see this may be more difficult than I had originally predicted."

"Oh, _shut up_." Scowling in disgust, Santana rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, muttering something under her breath before coming back down and glaring directly at Rachel, "This is simple. You don't bother me, I don't bother you. When we're both around B, we'll play nice. But I _will __**never **_pretend to like you."

Rachel looked unimpressed. "You can expect my own disdain." Sitting back, she let out a big breath of air, nodding, "But I agree. While we're both with Brittany, we shall do our best to appear at ease with one another." Then, crossing her arms, she looked at Santana critically, "May I add that that applies to not badmouthing each other at any other point, either?"

"Take all my fun away, why don't you," Santana scowled, recrossing her arms. She met Rachel's stare defiantly, head cocked, chin out.

Rachel's expression didn't change. "It's a fair request."

Neither did Santana's. "It's a stupid request."

That made Rachel narrow her eyes. "_Really_, Santana. Do you get _so _much pleasure from insulting me that you cannot even _contemplate _ceasing to do so?"

Santana smirked. "Do you really need to ask?" Then, before Rachel could respond, she shook her head, "No, I'll play nice around B, but that's it." When Rachel's frown deepened, she added, raising a hand and bobbing her head, "That's all you're gettin'. Deal with it."

"You are absolutely…!" Rachel stopped, swallowed, closing her eyes and obviously calming herself down in her head. Finally, she looked at Santana and stiffly nodded, forcing out, "Fine. We shall see how this… Arrangement works out." Adding quickly, "For the time being."

Smiling triumphantly, Santana waved their waitress over, taunting as she did so, "Jus' keep agreeing with me, _RuPaul_, and thing's'll go _fine_." Then, when the harried older woman she had already bitched out earlier that evening walked up, Santana raised an eyebrow and turned her dark eyes fully onto her, "Yo, we's been waitin' for a while, and I don't _see_ the endless breadsticks that's _promised_ to us as soon as we walk through the door gettin' delivered to our table."

"…I'm sorry, but you have to finish your original basket of breadsticks to – "

"Really? 'Cuz I have the corporate office on my speed dial, and I know for a _fact _I can get you fired for not supplying me with all of the breadsticks I want. So, if you want to _keep_ your pathetic minimum wage job so you can pay for your Medicare and old folk's home your kids ship you off to, I _suggest _you go gets me some more breadsticks before I call them up and go legal on you, this restaurant, and all the people who own stock in this company. You get me?"

Smiling smugly as the waitress quickly hurried off, Santana turned back to Rachel.

"_Must _you?" the other girl asked, staring at her with a mixture of disgust and embarrassment on her face.

Santana flipped her hair. "_No one _be gettin' between me and my breadsticks." Taking one of the said breadsticks, she bit it in half. Chewing and swallowing, she waited until Rachel had taken a sip of her iced tea before asking, "So. Have you had sex with B in the choir room, yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel, your friend Brittany's here!" Rachel's dad called up the stairs, hoping she was able to hear him. When no response was given, he sighed and turned to the tall blonde who was studying the photographs on the wall. "I'm sorry, but it seems like she's either listening to music or her door's closed."

Straightening, Brittany tilted her head while she looked at him. "That's okay, Mr. B. I'll just go up." Then, before he could respond, she was already halfway up the stairs.

Not bothering to knock, Brittany swung Rachel's bedroom door open. Spying her girlfriend lying on her bed on her stomach, iPod earbuds in her ears as she read a book, Brittany smiled widely. Shutting the door, she took a running leap.

With a shriek, Rachel ripped out her earbuds before halfway rolling over, barely able to glare at the girl on top of her before an eager mouth captured hers. Immediately moaning and relaxing, she slid her arms around Brittany's shoulders to pull her closer. One of Brittany's long legs fell in between hers, and she arched her back to extend the area of contact.

"Mmm… Today you taste like cotton candy." Brittany smiled against her, pushing herself up a little and shifting to the side to lie beside Rachel.

"And you taste like frosting." Licking her lips to experience the combination of their two lip gloss flavors, Rachel shifted onto her side. Propping her head up, she reached over and gently moved some of Brittany's hair away from her face, "Hi."

Brittany grinned, surging forward and suddenly leaping on Rachel again, sweeping her up in her arms. Rolling them over so she was on the bottom, she tightened her hug, "Ra-ache! Guess what?"

Squirming a little but secretly loving the embrace, Rachel finally gave up and snuggled into the blonde's shoulder, "What?"

"The zoo's opening back up again today!"

Rachel paused the stroking of Brittany's arm for a second, "Oh, oh yes. It is, isn't it?"

"Yup!" Grinning broadly, Brittany's blue eyes sparkled, and she pulled Rachel with her off of the bed. "And you promised to go with San n' me, remember?"

Rachel's eyes widened, but she quickly schooled her expression into a soft smile. Placing her hands around Brittany's waist and leaning up to kiss her gently, she moved back, "I did, didn't I?"

Brittany's smile widened, and she nodded. "You did! Now c'mon!" Grabbing Rachel's hand, she tugged her out of her room, "Let's go get San! I want to see the new baby giraffe!"

Smiling fondly at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, Rachel managed to grab her phone and wallet when Brittany got caught up talking with her dad about the differences between echidnas and platypuses, which, sadly, the Lima Zoo had neither. Then, retaking the taller girl's hand and leading her out of the house after wishing her father goodbye, Rachel unlocked her car.

All she could hope was that Santana would remember their truce.

* * *

><p>Santana was bored. She vaguely remembered that there was something she was supposed to be doing that day, but since she didn't keep anything like a usable calendar, she figured that if it was something important, someone would contact her. So, still in the pajama pants and tank top she had slept in, she lounged on her bed, trying to decide if she wanted to paint her nails red or keep them naked. She'd already painted her toenails black just because she could, but there was no way she'd ever do that goth shit anywhere where people could see it. She was no Stutt – well, ex-Stutters.<p>

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the front door opening, followed by someone running up the stairs, and she barely had time to make sure all of the nail polishes were tightly closed before her girlfriend barged into her room and jumped on top of her.

"San, San, San!" Brittany squealed, almost crushing her with her hug, "Guess what, guess what?"

Scowling to cover up her sappy grin, Santana pushed Brittany away enough so she could breathe. "What, B?" she asked, situating herself so she could pull the blonde back on top of her and kiss her thoroughly, snaking her arms around her waist.

Kissing her back with just as much enthusiasm, Brittany pulled back in a natural pause and beamed at her. "San," she smiled down at her, sitting up to straddle her upper thighs, almost bouncing on top of her, "We're going to the zoo today!"

Sucking in a breath at the movements of the other girl, Santana curled her hands around Brittany's hips. "Oh, yeah?" she murmured, smiling seductively, "Sounds great. When are we leaving?" So that's what she had forgotten. Hopefully they had enough time to have some sexy fun…

"Well," Brittany kissed her excitedly again, then jumped off of her, "Rache's waiting in the car, so up! Up! Get dressed!"

Santana scowled for real at the mention of Rachel, but she grudgingly got up. "Fine, fine, I'm going, I'm going. Don't want to keep _her_ waiting, now do we?" Grabbing the clothing she'd set aside for whenever she was going to have another date with Brittany, she left the blonde to her own devices as she went to the bathroom to get ready to go.

Yay… Have to play nice with the dwarf… _Totally_ her idea of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Be warned that Santana's dirty mouth makes an appearance in this chapter.

* * *

><p>It was exhausting watching Brittany flit from exhibit to exhibit, animal to animal. The dancer seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy, which Rachel and Santana desperately wanted to siphon off and use for their own. Their girlfriend had spent most of the day glued with her hands in either girl's, tugging them back and forth, alternately pressing her face as close to the Plexiglas or chained link fence as she could.<p>

"C'mon! San, Rache, _closer_! I want it to look like you're being stalked by him."

Exchanging mixed dislike and suffering expressions, Santana and Rachel shuffled a bit closer to each other, making sure they were still in line with the male lion that was sunning itself on a big rock.

Studying them with a cute intense look on her face, Brittany pulled Rachel's camera up to peer through the viewfinder. "Aww…" she pouted, pulling it down, "It would look _so _much better if you were actually _in_ there…"

As Santana spluttered, "Oh _hells _no!", Rachel drew herself up straight. "It's okay, Brittany," she smiled at the blonde, "We don't want to disturb him, isn't that right, Santana?" She nudged the girl next to her.

Santana glared at her. "This is _your _fault," she hissed lowly, "_You_'_re _the one who gave her that damn camera to play with. I swear that if she tries to climb over the railing to get that '_cutest shot_' again, it's. On. _You_." Then, raising her voice, she smiled at Brittany, "Yeah, Berry's right. He's probably tired from holding court, you know?"

"Court?" Brittany looked confused.

"Yeah, King of the Jungle, B. Remember?" Deciding that Brittany wasn't going to take the picture after all, Santana walked over to her, "Like Simba."

Brittany smiled. "That means she's Nala, right?" she pointed at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel frowned, turning to make sure her girlfriend wasn't pointing at her.

"Holy shit. B, camera! _Camera_!" Almost yanking the camera away from Brittany, Santana managed to capture the exact moment Rachel realized that the lioness that had been previously across the enclosure had made her way over to crouch behind her. Even through the Plexiglas, it was obvious she had her eyes trained on the small girl, and the shock caused Rachel to scream and scramble backwards.

"_Yes_!" Santana crowed, pumping her fist, "I got it! I got it! Fuck yeah!"

Brushing herself off and accepting Brittany's hand up, Rachel glared at the dancing girl. "You are intolerable. I do not appreciate my embarrassment being celebrated."

Brittany enfolded her into a tight hug, nuzzling her cheek, "You okay, Rachie?"

Rachel melted and switched her whole attention onto her girlfriend, smiling, "I am, baby. Just my pride is wounded." She leaned up and softly kissed Brittany.

Santana rolled her eyes, making faux retching noises. "I wants to gets my mack on, too," she muttered, crossing her arms.

Brittany looked up. "S! Come over here!" she smiled broadly. When Rachel made to take a step away, she shook her head and tightened her hug.

Approaching cautiously, Santana asked, "What's up, B? You want your camera back? You jus' have to _promise _me that you won't delete the picture, kay?"

Dropping her arm from Rachel's waist, Brittany reached out and grabbed Santana's jacket. Pulling her in, she kissed Santana soundly, then slid her arm around her waist. Squeezing her girlfriends tightly, forcing the two girls' shoulders to press against each other, Brittany smiled happily then skipped back. "What's next, what's next?" she jumped up and down on her toes.

Santana and Rachel immediately stepped away from each other, trying to pretend that they weren't glaring at each other. "Hold on a sec, B. Berr – Rachel and I," Santana called out, giving Rachel a tight smile, "Are gonna go buy some of those lemon ice things you love, okay?"

"_What_?"

"Yay!" Retrieving the camera from Santana, Brittany immediately snapped a picture of the two girls. "Churros, too?" she asked.

Santana smiled. "Churros too, B. Why do you think I'm taking Rachel with me? More hands, more eats."

"_Suuuuure_," Rachel muttered, but obligingly followed after the other girl around the corner and further away. "Alright, what is it you want?" she stopped once they were what she deemed an adequate amount of distance away, asking suspiciously.

"Berry, get lost."

"What?" Narrowing her eyes, Rachel crossed her arms.

Santana glared at her, propping her hands on her hips. She leaned closer. "Get _lost_. Me n' Britts are 'bouts to gets our mack on, and I don't want you there."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "You just decided this?"

"You bet your ass." Santana took a step forward, trying to crowd the smaller girl.

Rachel stubbornly held her ground. "Santana, that is _not _part of our agreement. Brittany wants us _both _to stay with her."

"Yeah, yeah, she _did_. But I'm changing the game plan." Smirking humorlessly, Santana sat back on her heels, making a shooing motion with one hand, "So go hang out with the gorillas for an hour or two – I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Rachel shook her head, ignoring the insult. "_No_. This is _Brittany's _day. If she _wanted _to spend time with us individually, she surely wouldn't be shy about asking."

"Or she's too fucking _nice_. Huh? You ever think about _that_, Berry?" Santana retorted. "You know B. _You _tell me she'd want to play us off against each other."

Rachel set her jaw, "I think _you're _the one who's so threatened by me that _you're intentionally_ forcing this discord."

"You think?" Santana snapped. "Though I'm sure as hell _not _threatened by you, I _am _'intentionally' angering you. Is it working?"

The smaller brunette glared at her. "What the _he_ – " she took a deep breath, pressing her eyes closed for a couple of seconds. When she started talking again, her voice was low, annoyed, her eyes dark when they met Santana's, "What is you want me to do, Santana? I didn't _ask _for Brittany to chase me."

"Yeah, but you sure as hell didn't run very fucking hard, now did you?"

"No, you're right," Rachel shook her head, dropping her arms to slide her hands into her pockets, "I didn't. _Because _I fell in love with her. _Because _she fell in love with me." Her angry expression eased a little. "I know we should have talked about this earlier, you and me, but Santana, it really seems to me that you have more of a problem with Brittany dating someone else than you _pretend _that you do."

Santana growled, then took two furious strides forward, pushing her face in close to Rachel's. In a low, dangerous whisper, she spoke almost directly into Rachel's ear, "You will _shut the fuck up_. You will fuck _off_, and you will leave me the _fuck_ alone. All day long you have been annoying the _hell _out of me, and I am fucking _sick_ of it. You think you're so pure and high and mighty, don't you? But the truth, _princess_, is that you're just as much of a bitch as I am." She took a step back, a deathly calm expression settling onto her face, "But, unlike you, I'm up _front_ about the fact that I am one. That _I do not like you_. I don't hide behind a fake sugary sweet mask, afraid that B'll see just how much of an ugly, fuckin' hypocrite I truly am."

Rachel sucked in a deep breath through her nose. "Santana," she started stiltedly, picking her words carefully as she clenched her hands at her sides, "If this is the attitude you expect to continue exhibiting in front of me, I _will not_ stoop so low as to return it. You are only trying to get a rise out of me, I know this. And I will not give you the satisfaction of succeeding." Narrowing her eyes, she held her chin up proudly, arrogantly staring at the taller girl, "You should be ashamed. Do you think Brittany would be _happy _to hear that you do not wish to do this _one simple thing _for her – to even _attempt _to be cordial with me –as her _girlfriend_? Do you really feel so _little_ for her that you would not _listen _to her – "

Santana lashed out, shoving Rachel back, cutting her off mid-sentence. "How _dare _you?" she hissed, shaking with rage, "You know _nothing _about Britts and my relationship. Just because you've been _fucking _her for six months does _not _mean you have a sudden magical insight into who the hell _we are_. You don't know _any-fucking-thing about_ _us_." Breathing deeply, she held up a finger, shaking her head violently when Rachel opened her mouth, "_No_, Berry. You went too goddamn far. And you know it. So do the '_fucking mature thing_' and leave me the fuck alone."

Swinging around on her heel, Santana stalked off, back in the way towards Brittany and the lion exhibit. Staring at her, Rachel rubbed her upper chest through her shirt, swallowing heavily. After a couple of seconds, she dropped her head and walked away in the opposite direction, a troubled expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow. I honestly hadn't expected that kind of reaction to last chapter. However, it _did _spur me into following up quickly, so here you go. *smile* Also, note the new/updated summary...

* * *

><p>Brittany looked up from the camera screen. Her smile faltered a little. "Where's Rachel? And my food?"<p>

Santana avoided her gaze. "She's going to meet us at the bat cave. C'mon." Grabbing Brittany's hand, she started leading her to the building that one-half was set up as a mining cave complete with mining cart; the perfect place for clandestine macking in the dark.

Brittany frowned, but followed her. Studying the tense lines of Santana's shoulders and neck, she could tell something was wrong. "San?" she asked when Santana held open the exhibit door for her, pausing to pocket the camera; personal experience told her that taking flash pictures in a darkened place only made scary pictures come out, "Are you okay?"

Though Santana smiled, it was obviously forced. "I'm fine, B." She squeezed Brittany's hand tightly after reclaiming it, pulling her in close to her side.

The bat cave was empty. "Fuck yes," Santana seemed to sigh in relief, and before Brittany could get out the words she opened her mouth for, her girlfriend's tongue had slipped in between her lips. Distracted, Brittany happily started kissing her back.

"Mmm… Baby," Santana gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around Brittany's waist, "I missed these lips."

Brittany giggled, sliding her hands down Santana's back to cup her hips. "San, they're yours. You can have them whenever you want." Moving her head back a little, she caught Santana's eyes and smiled at her, "You know that." When Santana nodded, her face relaxing, Brittany kissed her deeply.

"You mean that?" Santana mumbled as she trailed one hand down, sneaking her fingers under Brittany's shirt; the blonde shivered and repaid the favor, pushing up Santana's shirt under her jacket.

Mapping out the slim waist and soft skin of her back, Brittany found herself frowning a little at Santana's words. "Of course." Accenting her answer with a light nip of Santana's lower lip, she sucked in a breath when warm fingers suddenly cupped her breast.

Sliding under the cup, Santana's other hand came up to expertly undo her bra. "_Yesss_," she moaned, catching Brittany in a bruising kiss when her fingernails dug into her skin at her groping.

"It's, mmm… Probably a good thah-thing that no one's coming in here," Brittany breathily offered, throwing her head back when Santana started peppering kisses down her neck, "Aww, sweet lady kisses."

Santana hummed against her neck. "Give me time, and _someone'll _be coming in here, B. I," she tweaked one of Brittany's nipples, "Promise," her other hand grabbed the hem of Brittany's shirt and yanked it up, over her chest, "It," she hummed, dropping her mouth to her now naked chest.

As the cooler air in the bat cave mixed with Santana's hot mouth and hands, Brittany shivered again. A thought occurred to her. "_When _did you say Rachel's coming?"

Santana froze. Her whole body tensed, and she ripped herself away, turning her back to Brittany. "I _cannot_ fucking believe this."

Suddenly bereft of girlfriend and warmth, Brittany frowned. Pushing her shirt down and rehooking her bra, she adjusted herself as she walked over. Pulling Santana into a hug, molding her front to her back and resting her chin on Santana's shoulder, she pressed a soft kiss into the side of her neck. "S, what's going on?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Though she relaxed into Brittany, Santana kept her head bowed, her voice low and measured.

Brittany's eyebrows drew together. Sliding around to face Santana, her frown deepened when Santana averted her eyes away from her. Realizing what must have happened, Brittany dropped her chin, pulling her hands away so she could cross her arms. "_Santana_…" she sighed.

"_What_?" Santana immediately snapped back, then swallowed and repeated it more softly, "What?"

Brittany looked at her, "What did you do?"

A hurt expression quickly covered up by defiance crossed Santana's face. "Nothing." She crossed her own arms, solidly meeting Brittany's gaze.

"What did you do?"

"_Nothing_."

"Are you sure?"

Santana looked at her as if she had said something incredibly stupid. "_Yes_, I'm _sure_."

Brittany sighed, looking down and kicking her foot against the floor. "Then where's Rachel?" she asked sadly.

Her voice made Santana wince. "I _told _you, she's meeting us here. Though it wouldn't surprise me if she got lost in the crowd, seeing how insanely _short _she is," she added snidely.

Brittany closed her eyes. "I thought you were going to try to get along with her…" she whispered, tears starting to make her eyes shine as they met Santana's.

"I – !" Santana's response was whip quick, and she swung herself around, turning her back to Brittany again and throwing out her arms, "I _am _trying, dammit!"

Brittany sniffled, but she firmed her expression, "Then what _happened_?"

Santana's shoulders trembled, and her hands curled into fists. Raking her hand through her hair, she answered unevenly, "_Nothing_ happened."

Walking over, Brittany gently turned her girlfriend around. Seeing the intensely severe expression on her face, the blonde dropped her shoulders, and she softly brushed her fingers against Santana's cheek. "I know you, San," she whispered, cupping Santana's cheek and urging her head up, "And I can tell something happened." She offered a small smile.

Santana sucked in a deep breath. She met Brittany's gaze, "I love you."

Brittany smiled. "I know you do," she leaned forward and pressed their lips together, "And I love you."

Santana chuckled humorlessly. Kissing Brittany back, she took a step away. "…Fine. You're right. Rachel's not coming."

Brittany sighed, but she nodded. She started playing with her hands behind her back. "What happened?" she asked softly, shrugging her shoulders up and down. She was beginning to look sad again.

Santana gritted her teeth. "I yelled at her."

Brittany clenched her eyes shut, and she shook her head. When she looked at Santana, her expression and gaze were full of disappointment. "San… Why do you _hate _her so much?"

"I don't… I don't _hate _her," Santana replied uncomfortably, rubbing her arms and barely meeting Brittany's eyes.

"Okay." Brittany nodded. "But you don't _like _her."

Santana didn't answer.

"Why?"

When she didn't answer again, Brittany gently took Santana's hands into her own. "S…" she whispered, studying the girl in front of her, concern drawing her eyebrows together.

"What, B?" Santana answered tiredly, absently lacing their hands together.

Brittany sucked her lower lip into her mouth, biting down on it. "Why don't you like Rachel?" she repeated, whispering.

Santana let out a huge rush of air and dropped Brittany's hands, stepping away. "Does it matter, B?" she forced out, Brittany catching a glimpse of tears building in her eyes, "She's _your _girlfriend, not mine."

"Yeah, but I just want you two to get along!" Brittany asserted back, the latching shut of the door her only response. Now alone, the blonde sniffled, using the back of her hands to wipe at her eyes, "Is that too much to ask?"

Not getting a response, she hugged herself. "This isn't my fault… Is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **A cryptic comment to address some people's questions - Santana's not the enemy, Rachel's not the hero, and in that same vein, Brittany's not the victim. Interpret that as you will. Aside from that, the story goes slowly along.

* * *

><p>"'Why do you hate Rachel, Santana?'" Santana mocked as she stalked down towards the elephant enclosure, hands clenched into fists in her jacket pockets. "'Why don't you just <em>love <em>her?' _Yeah_, what a capital idea! Fuckin' capital!"

Ignoring the mother of two young children glaring at her, she momentarily paused when she realized that Rachel was walking towards her, then firmed her expression and continued striding forward. When the smaller girl stopped in front of her, Santana continued past her.

"Santana!" Rachel sighed heavily, hurrying to catch up with her, "I wish to apologize – "

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Santana." Reaching out, Rachel tried to grab her arm, but Santana violently rolled her arm away. "I mean it, Man Hands."

Dropping her hand but continuing to walk next to her, Rachel only deepened her stubborn expression. "Does the non-presence of Brittany mean you and she had a disagreement as well?"

"Okay, seriously." Stopping in her tracks, Santana turned a full glare onto Rachel, curling her lips into a sneer, "How the hell does 'get the fuck away from me' translate in your midget brain as me wanting to talk about something _incredibly _not your fucking business?"

Rachel calmly met her gaze. Her expression didn't change. "If I am correct about the subject of your fight, then part of it is very _much_ my business."

Raising a hand, Santana sucked in a deep breath. Ready to start yelling at her, telling her _exactly _what she thought of her, she was brought to a halt when Rachel smoothly shoved a lemon ice into that hand, pushing a spoon into her other. "What?"

Rachel sighed, taking a step back. "I was going to bring that the Brittany, but I think it would do you better."

"Fuck no." Scowling, Santana tried to thrust the food back at her, but Rachel smoothly weaved her way backwards. "Berry, I do _not_ need this! And certainly not as a _bribe_."

"It's not a bribe." Rachel brushed her hair back from her face, a pained, self annoyed expression sliding across her face. Looking up at Santana, she licked her lips. "You were right. I was over the line. I'll be the first to admit it. That wasn't… I'm just sorry."

Santana shifted the lemon ice into her other hand to rub cool fingertips across her forehead. "Oh god," she muttered, "You can't even _let _anyone be angry at you for any amount of time, _can _you? No." She dropped her hand, making sure Rachel could see the extent of her contempt, "It's not that easy, hobbit. No amount of lemon ice – which is pretty fucking pathetic, by the way – will excuse what you said to me."

Rachel closed her eyes, her brow tightening. "The lemon ice was for Brittany," she mumbled.

"What?" Santana snapped, crossing her arms.

"The lemon ice was for you to _give_ to _Brittany_," Rachel opened her eyes and mimicked Santana's stance. "It wasn't for you."

Santana stared at her, then looked up. "I can't deal with this." Shaking her head, she avoided looking at Rachel altogether and walked away from her. Coming across the first trashcan she found, fifteen paces down the path, and knowing that Rachel's eyes were still on her, Santana dropped the lemon ice and spoon into it. Not bothering to see how Rachel reacted, she continued on her way, head held high.

* * *

><p>It had felt like a fist socked her in the gut when Santana had walked up to the trashcan and tossed what Rachel had given her. Though she had known it was a stupid gesture as soon as she'd done it, she'd hoped it would have done… Something.<p>

Opening and closing her hand, willing the leftover stickiness from the frost that had been covering the lemon ice to go away, she sighed and decided that it was time to go find Brittany. From Santana's continued demeanor and unwillingness to answer her questions, it was almost certain the blonde would be upset.

Almost as if reading her mind, her ringtone, _My Headband_, started playing. Seeing Brittany's smiling face pop up on the screen, she forced a smile on her face and answered, "Hi baby."

"…Is S with you?" Brittany's voice was soft, and it sounded like she was sniffling a little.

Immediately, Rachel stood up straight. "No, she's not." Deciding it wasn't worth it to say she had just seen her, she asked directly, "Where are you?"

"Uhm, outside Batman's secret lair."

Oh, Brittany. She was adorable. Looking around, Rachel realized she was only about five minutes away, and she started power walking. "Okay, you stay there, and I'll be there soon."

It made her smile sincerely when Brittany perked up a little after hearing that. "Okay. I will. Hey, Rachie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Rachel melted, heart beating wildly. "I love you too, baby," she whispered. And she really, really did. Though she never would have thought she'd fall for the tall blonde even in her wildest dreams, Brittany had been so sweet and determined to at least get to know Rachel that there'd really been no hope of denying her.

Brittany managed a little giggle. "I love the way you say that."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You always tell me you love me like you can't believe it, but you're still happy." She took a loud breath, "I like it when you guys are happy."

Hearing her voice drop again, Rachel's heart squeezed at her role in making her girlfriend sad. "I know you do. That's actually one of the things I love about _you_."

"It is?"

Rachel nodded decisively, "It is."

As she kept the conversation going, Rachel realized that it would probably be better if she didn't come empty handed. Thanking the fact that she had brought more than enough money to buy however many lemon ices and churros she would have to if Santana continued throwing them away, she quickly stopped off and bought two lemon ices, balancing them both in one hand and stuffing the spoons into her pockets.

The second she spotted Brittany sitting on a bench near the bat cave, Rachel quickened her pace. Saying a short, "I'm here!" before disconnecting the call, she grinned broadly when Brittany smiled and stood up to greet her with a tight hug. However, when Brittany buried her face into her hair and squeezed her as close to her as she could, Rachel frowned. "Baby?"

Brittany sniffled.

Pulling back, Rachel gently pushed Brittany's chin up. The bottom dropping out of her stomach, she wiped a tear that had trickled down the blonde's cheek. "Brittany, what's wrong?"

Brittany blinked and looked away for a second, then dipped her head. "Rachel…" she started, her sad eyes meeting Rachel's and a small smile trying to cross her lips, "Am I a bad person?"

"_What_? Of course not!" Rachel's mouth dropped open. She narrowed her eyes. Tugging Brittany over so they could take seats on the bench, she set the ices down and rubbed her palm against her jacket before taking Brittany's bigger hands into hers. "Did Santana – "

"No. No." Brittany shook her head. Studying Rachel's hands wrapped around hers, she shrugged her shoulders. "I just feel… Selfish sometimes." Then, she raised her head and smiled affectionately at Rachel, managing to suddenly look as happy as she normally did with her. Pulling her forward, she slipped a long arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed her softly.

Still concerned but thrilling from the sensation of Brittany's lips against hers, Rachel kissed her back. "I don't know exactly what you're talking about," she breathed, licking her lips and leaning back to smile shyly at Brittany, "But if you being selfish gives me you, I think it's okay."

Brittany stared at her for a second, then smiled and squeezed her hand. "Lemon ice?" she asked hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

It was an hour later, and Santana still hadn't reappeared. Frowning down at her phone, Rachel looked back up to see Brittany leaning over the fence of the sea lion pool, chattering happily with a large male that was barking back. Smiling at her, Rachel turned away and pressed Call.

"And _why _are you calling me?" Santana demanded.

"Because Brittany's missing you." When Santana didn't answer, Rachel tried again, "Santana. Please. This is _her _day, remember? She's already forgiven you."

Santana snapped suspiciously, "What did she tell you?"

Able to rein in the rolling of her eyes, Rachel made sure that Brittany was still occupied before responding, "Not much. Honestly? I didn't ask. That's not my business."

"Wow. _That's _a first."

"_However_, Santana, you made her cry. _That _I do not like."

Silence, and when Santana spoke again, her voice was angry but subdued. "Then why did you call me? I'd think you'd be _gloating_."

"_Santana_!" Huffing, Rachel shook her head. "I am not trying to make this a contest between us, okay? You may feel that way, but I don't. Look." She lowered her voice, "Just please, come back. For Brittany."

"For Brittany."

Santana's continuing belligerence was getting hard to take. "_Yes_. Your _girlfriend_."

There was silence, and then Santana's voice was almost dead. "My girlfriend."

And then the line went dead. The sound of Santana hanging up on her actually _hurt_, it was so insulting. Gritting her teeth and fighting back frustrated tears, Rachel angrily shoved her phone back into her pocket. She knew Santana was furious and hurt, but what was _Rachel_ supposed to do about that? She had no claim on the other girl's emotions!

Forcing herself to calm and placing a neutral smile on her face, Rachel turned around.

"Is she coming back?" Brittany asked, suddenly in front of her.

Jumping in surprise, Rachel took in Brittany's furrowed brow hopeful look. Not wanting to let her girlfriend down nor get her hopes up, she answered with a polite, "I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

The light dimmed in Brittany's eyes, but she nodded. Curling her fingers around Rachel's, she tugged her forward. "Thank you, Rachie," she smiled, kissing her sweetly, "I know how much you care. But you don't have to lie for her."

"I'm not…" Sighing, Rachel dropped her shoulders. "Okay, I may be putting a positive spin on her words, but even I can admit how much she actually cares for you."

Brittany's hand cupped her cheek, and the blonde smiled at her. "Rachel…" she whispered, leaning forward to nuzzle her nose, "You're too nice sometimes. But that's another thing I love about you."

Tilting her chin up, all too happy to accept another kiss, Rachel slid her hands forward to hide them securely in the pockets of Brittany's jacket. Even as she pulled Brittany closer, she knew that even if she _wanted _to melt completely into the kiss, let herself feels _some_ sort of triumph that she was getting Brittany all to herself… She really couldn't.

When Brittany moved her head back, Rachel released a hand to curl around Brittany's wrist, gently pulling her from her face. "I'm going to find Santana," she managed a slight smile.

Dropping her eyes, her lips twitching as if she didn't know if she was happy or sad, Brittany nodded. "Okay," she whispered, kissing Rachel once more before stepping away, "I'm going to go back to exchanging fish jokes with Yoko the sea lion." A real smile appeared on her face, "He's hilarious, you know that?"

"I don't doubt it." Adorable. Watching her girlfriend settle herself comfortably on the sea lion fence again, Rachel sighed and pulled her phone back out of her pocket. "Santana, come on," she muttered as hit Resend, "Let me find you."

* * *

><p>Rachel was calling again. Sighing in frustration, Santana thought about tossing her phone into the elephant enclosure, fantasies of a large foot stomping down onto it and ending her misery filling her head. Why the <em>hell <em>couldn't the midget get a clue?

Oh _hell_. Her ears catching a sound, Santana groaned. Of course.

Footsteps walked up directly behind her. "I figured that if I called you enough, I'd end up finding you by the ringtone," Rachel rounded the bench to take the empty seat next to Santana, still in the process of ending the call.

"Who said you could sit?" Santana snapped without much bite, more exasperated than angry, shifting to the side, "And fuck you. _Wild Ones _is an awesome song."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Eloquent as always."

Santana shrugged insolently, her lips quirking up as she watched the African elephant wander over to its water supply. "Tell me, Jewberry Shortcake," she breathed in deeply, turning her head to stare at Rachel, "_Why_ are you bothering me? Shouldn't you _be._" She scowled, "With Brittany?"

"Yes," Rachel answered honestly, Santana scoffing in response. Eyebrows drawing together as she frowned, Rachel looked at her squarely, "But as much as it pains me to say this, _you_ belong with her, too."

"How _charitable_."

"_Santana_." Growling, Rachel rotated her body so her upper body was facing Santana. "Stop it. Stop this right now. What are you? _Five_?" She glared at Santana, shaking her head, "Be mad at me. That's fine. It wouldn't be anything different than normal. But to use me to spite _Brittany_?" Rachel shot to her feet dramatically. "I came here, Santana, to talk to you. I thought we had a truce!"

Santana clenched her jaw. Staring at the elephant now calmly walking towards the other side of the enclosure, she pushed out forcibly emotionlessly, "I must have been high."

But instead of getting angrier or storming off, Rachel sagged, falling back into the seat next to her. "Santana…" Rachel sighed, dropping her shoulders and clasping her hands tightly in her lap, "You're hurting Brittany. And I don't like it. I don't know how much longer I can sit back and let it go on." Her voice lowered, "She _loves_ you. She's devastated."

Santana swallowed. "I love her too," she snapped, glaring at Rachel, doing her best to keep the tears building in her eyes from falling. _No_. This wasn't fair. "You don't understand."

"I don't _need _to understand," Rachel offered, sitting back, sucking her lower lip in her mouth, "And I guess I'm not asking you to explain if it gets you to make up with her."

The anger flared back up again. "_Stop it_," Santana hissed, her turn to use those words, "Just… Stop it! _This_?" She drew a sharp circle in the air, gesturing between them violently, "This fake '_caring concern crap'_? Dammit, _stop _acting like you're _better than me_. Because _you're not_." Her fist crashed into the wood of the bench, "_You're **not**_."

Rachel flinched back. "_That's_ what this is about? Santana?" she gaped, realization dawning in her eyes as she stared at her, "You think… I'm _better_ than you?"


End file.
